


Despite The Cold

by gaemmel



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: GUYS, I finally did it, I wrote porn, M/M, and it's a tiny bit funny too, guided masturbation, i can't believe myself, porn with a bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 13:10:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12705666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaemmel/pseuds/gaemmel
Summary: Having Lalli in your head has it's upsides, that's for sure.





	Despite The Cold

**Author's Note:**

> I did it. I finally did it.

“That one?”

_No._

“That one over there?”

_No!_

Emil sighed. He had lost count of how long he had been pulling Lalli behind himself now. All he remembered was getting up by first daylight, loading Lalli onto his stretcher and walking ever since. Maybe it had been only two hours, maybe it had been six. It must have been six, actually, because the light was fading again, painting the sky red.

Now, they were trying to find a place to make rest.

“This one?”

_No._

“Why not?”

_It’s crap, can’t you see?_

“Actually, no.”

_That’s why you have me._

Despite his exhaustion, Emil had to grin for a moment. That was probably true. No matter how strange the situation, he was glad that Lalli was also in his head now instead of just out cold behind him on a stretcher.

_The last one over there might do._

“Really? How can you tell?”

_Just can. Get in, before I freeze off a toe._

“Yes, sir.” Emil replied and summoned his last strength to pull Lalli to the front of the building. Carefully, he lowered him down a few meters away and then proceeded to kick the door. It burst to splinters.

_Impressive._

“Thank you!” Emil said, smiling, although he wasn’t completely sure if Lalli’s comment had been sarcasm. Even now that they spoke the same language – because for some reason, in Emil’s head, Lalli spoke accent-free Swedish – he often couldn’t tell with him.

He looked through the door and found that he had burst right into the houses kitchen. It looked like every kitchen he had seen the past few months – dusty and deserted. But safe enough.

“You think it’s safe?”

_Go take a look around the rest of the rooms first._

Emil did – he peeked into a pantry, walked through a living room with an almost not-rotten sofa and a very rotten table, took a look at small restroom and finally walked upstairs and gave every bedroom and the second bathroom an inspection.

_Seems safe. Get me in._

“You don’t have to tell me everything I have to do!” Emil protested as he walked outside and pulled Lalli’s stretcher into the kitchen, dragging in a bit of snow behind him.

_Now go light a fire. The fireplace seems good enough. See if there was spare wood in the pantry. If-_

“I know how to light a fire!” Emil huffed, already on his way. While he worked to make fire, Lalli’s voice in his head was silent for a while. Emil imagined Lalli watching him as he searched the house for firewood and eventually decided to sacrifice two chairs to his cause, and then used his matches to light it.

 _Finally_ , Lalli said as the fireplace was lighting up.

“How can you even see what I’m doing?” Emil asked. He heard Lalli snort.

_You’re awake, so you can’t dream. Your dream is just the pictures in your head right now. I can see this room just as you can._

Emil closed his eyes.

_Mrrr._

Emil couldn’t help but giggle.

More or less, Emil enjoyed having a bit of company while he was dragging Lalli’s body around Denmark in search of his crew, even if phsycially present and awake Lalli would still be better. Even if they couldn’t talk then. But Lalli’s voice made sure he didn’t feel alone – which was nice about 95% of the time.

And then there were the times where Emil would have liked Lalli to keep his mouth shut.

_Where are you going?_

“To the bathroom.”

_Weren’t you there like an hour ago?_

“Well, tell that to my bladder.”

_Stop drinking so much._

“I’m not going to ruin my kidneys for your convenience, thank you very much!” Emil snapped and went anyway.

The nights were even weirder. Lalli couldn’t really sleep while he was trapped in Emil’s dream, so every time Emil woke up, Lalli was fully aware of everything, too. Knowing that even while Emil himself could fall unconscious, Lalli really couldn’t made Emil feel even more nervous than he already was about sleeping, so a bit of… relaxation would have come in handy. If they had been both awake, he could have gotten that, no problem. But now?

_You’re tense._

“Really.” Emil said. He was lying on a makeshift bed of old bedsheets from upstairs. They smelled moldy and were slightly damp, and didn’t feel particularly nice against his skin where it was bare. Most of Emil’s uniform hang above him, to dry in the warm glow of the fireplace. Half a meter away lay Lalli’s unmoving body.

_You should try to relax._

“I don’t want to fall asleep when we could get eaten out here!”

_I didn’t mean sleep._

“What?” Emil nearly jolted upright in bed.

_Try to unwind._

“What do you mean?!” Emil squeaked.

You know what I mean.

“Uhh, no?” Emil lied.

_Come on. Put your hand down your pants._

“No!” Emil yelled, beet-red in the face. “I would never do that in front of you!”

_Why not?_

“Because!” Emil yelled. “Why would you even want to see that?!”

There was no answer to this for a moment.

_I’m just helping you relax._

“Well, do I sound like I am relaxed in any way?!”

_You will be. Come on. I can help you._

“You can’t just masturbate in front of other people.” Emil protested. Inside of him, everything was racing: Did Lalli know that Emil found him attractive? How did he find out? It was a crush, a stupid fallacy his mind that taken during the last few months, nothing to dwell on longer than a second!

_You have seen me naked plenty of times._

That was true. “Because I was helping you decontaminate!”

_I never saw you naked even once._

“Why would you care?!” Again, no answer.

“Lalli?!” Emil inquired after a moment.

_I thought it might be nice for you._

Now, that was a very different tone. Emil took a shaky breath. This was madness.

“Do you… do you want me to?” he asked.

_Yes._

Emil took a breath. “Why?”

_Because I think you’d look good doing it._

The non-existing gods bless Lalli’s brutal honesty.

Emil took another breath – and then slowly, slowly, let his hand creep down his belly and to the hem of his pants. He almost thought he could hear Lalli take in a sharp breath.

_Good. Go on._

Emil’s breath hitched as he sensed these two things together – Lalli’s voice in his head, and his own hand right where… He drew his hand further down and almost gasped as he felt his own cock sitting half-hard in his underwear.

_Are you hard yet?_

Emil gasped for real this time, realizing how embarrassed and aroused he was at the same time, hearing Lalli ask a question like this.

“No,” he breathed. He began palming his cock through the fabric, sighing in relief as the first pleasant sensations arrived.

_Touch yourself._

 “I am,” Emil panted, still moving his hand along his own length. He heard Lalli sigh.

_This doesn’t work like that. I need to see._

“But-“

_Pull the blanket away._

“But-“

_Please._

Emil complied. He shivered as the colder air outside of his blanket touched his naked chest and legs. He propped his head up with the help of a few lumps of clothing with his free hand. Now, he could see his own stroking up and down the length of his cock, growing ever harder. He tried to look at it without noticing too much that he was looking at it.

_You look amazing._

Emil gasped again. This was so embarrassing, and so, so delicious.

_Take it in your hand._

Emil grabbed his own cock as best as he could still working above his underwear.

_Good. That looks so good. Now move your hand._

Emil did and let out a little moan. He was fully erect now and it was clearly visible through his pants.

_If I was there, I would take you into my mouth now._

Emil moaned and gripped his dick hard as Lalli’s comment took him off guard.

“Really?!” he panted.

_Yes. Now pull down your pants._

Emil felt embarrassed as he hooked this thumb into his boxer shorts and pulled, sighing as the hem brushed past his boner, but if anything, he embarrassment heightened his enjoyment.

_Your cock is beautiful. I want to touch it. Touch it for me, Emil._

Emil moaned as his hand now grabbed his cock as the shaft and slowly, agonizingly, moved upwards. Already, there was precum dripping out of him.

_I would lick that right off and then take you deep into my mouth._

Emil moaned and yelped helplessly as he dragged his hand up to the top and used his thumb to rub his cock’s head.

_I would put my tongue to that hole and lick it till you scream._

Lalli’s voice was now a whisper, low and dark in Emil’s head, and still so, so close. Far too intimate, far too much, far too good.

Emil moaned as he dragged his hand downwards and pushed his cock through the circle of his hand with a thrust.

_I would take your cock deep. I would let you thrust right inside of me until you hit the back of my throat._

Emil made a strangled noise as he pushed his hips down and up again, down and up again in a slow rhythm.

_I would suck that sweet-smelling head and make you beg._

“Hnnng-“ Emil replied, moving his hand and his hips faster.

_And when you’d come, I’d let it hit my throat open mouthed, and I’d drink it all up, every last drop of it, and you would see me swallow-_

“Lalli-“ Faster, faster.

_-swallow all of your cum and I would be on my knees for you and beg you for more and open myself up for you and-_

“Lalli-“ Harder, harder, grip it even tighter, thrust harder, harder…

_-let you put it deep inside of me and fuck me so hard I’d see stars and I’d scream for you and I’d beg you to cum inside of me and then I’d make you-_

“Lalli!” With a strangled scream, Emil spilled his semen into his own fist, spasms running through his whole body as wave after wave of the hardest orgasm of his life ran through him.

“Lalli, Lalli…” he murmured while he was still spilling into his own hand, his eyes now closed.

_You’re beautiful._


End file.
